4 Friends Of 1 Pair Of Jeans
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story about 4 friends of 4 Tv show miscellanous. The True Friends ... The our True Love ... AmitaxCharlie AllisonxHouse AbbyxGunn DelindaxMcKay


4 FRIENDS FOR 1 PAIR OF JEANS

"**Siamo sempre state un quartetto per quel che mi ricordo, in realtà eravamo un quartetto ancor prima di nascere. Le nostri madri frequentavano un corso di aerobica pre-parto in realtà non avevano niente in comune tranne la data di scadenza. La prima a uscire dal cancelletto fu Delinda e le altre seguirono nell'arco della settimana. A Delinda piaceva assumere il comando ma sapete cosa vi dico? A volte tornava a nostro favore.**

**Ed era questo il nostro motto dare e avere, ma soprattutto dare.**

**Ci aiutavamo l'una con l'altra condividendo cose che nessun altro al mondo avrebbe potuto capire.**

**C'erano cose di cui non avremmo mai capito il senso, ma noi eravamo unite anche in quello e in quelle che non potevamo affrontare da sole o per quelle che non volevamo assolutamente accettare.**

**Insieme era come se formassimo un'unica persona: la vulcanica e inarrestabile Delinda, la timida e bellissima Allison, Abigail la ribelle e io Amita la matematica"**

"Siamo state insieme per gran parte della nostra vita ma come capita in tutte i gruppi di ragazze piene di sogni, l'età adulta ci ha divise.

Delinda abita a Las Vegas dove è proprietaria di un ristorante super chic chiamato il "Mis Teeq", Allison è nel New Jersey ed è diventata un'ottima dottoressa al Princeton Hospital, Amita è a Los Angeles e studia alla facoltà di matematica e io Abigail vivo a Valencia fuori Los Angeles e sono tecnico di laboratorio al N.C.I.S. (Navy Crime Investigation Scene) ma nonostante io e Amita siamo vicine ci siamo viste molto poco quanto abbiamo visto le altre nostre amiche più lontane"

"**Siamo state per lungo tempo la confraternita dei pantaloni, quando trovammo quel paio di jeans per noi fu come un piccolo miracolo che avvenne per quella che per noi sarebbe stata la prima divisione a causa dell'estate. Ma da dopo quella volta fu una tradizione che mantenemmo per tutte le estati e successivamente per la lontananza che ci divideva a causa del lavoro e dello studio.**

**Così anche se siamo cresciute e non siamo più delle ragazzine il legame che ci ha tenuto insieme è stato grazie a quei jeans miracolosi trovati una lontanissima estate fa.**

**Tra poco sarà il compleanno di Amita e una ricorrenza per noi molto importante si sta avvicinando, così io Delinda sto riunendo le truppe"**

"**Siamo state lontane per un lungo tempo anche se con piccole pause di piacere in cui ci siamo riunite.**

**Ma presto si sta avvicinando il 25 compleanno di Amita (la più piccola di noi anche se sole di pochi giorni) e questo vuol dire riunirci tutte insieme, m non per una cena o via. Per qualcosa di grande, per un riepilogo delle nostre vite fino ad ora da unite e separate, per rinsaldare l'amicizia che ci lega ma soprattutto per ritornare il famoso quartetto che siamo sempre state! **

… **Amy … Abby … Di … e io … Ally"**

La lezione era appena finita e Amita era rimasta seduta al proprio posto, una strana sensazione l'assaliva da tutto il giorno. Era il suo 25 compleanno e nessuna delle sue amiche si era fatta sentire, questo la preoccupava … come poteva essere? Poteva che si fossero dimenticate che giorno era? Cosa significava?

"Ehi Amita tutto bene?"

Le chiese Charlie avvicinandosi, così la ragazza alzò lo sguardo triste su quello del ragazzo che amava tanto ma che non poteva avere.

"Spero di sì. Oggi è un giorno particolare è spero che loro non se lo siano dimenticate …"

"Loro chi?"

"Le mie migliori amiche, le mie consorelle!"

"Facevi parte di una confraternita?"

"Sì la confraternita dei pantaloni, un paio di jeans …"

Disse ridendo tra la tristezza mentre il ragazzo cercava di consolarla. Così posò delicatamente la sua mano su quella del viso della ragazza portandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Non si saranno dimenticate di te, è difficile toglierti dalla testa …"

Amita lo guardò stupida e improvvisamente toccò istintivamente i jeans magici che proprio quel giorno aveva su.

"Ora è meglio che vada …"

Disse un po' imbarazzata.

"Già …"

Riuscì solo a dire Charlie anche lui imbarazzato.

Amita si incamminò all'uscita dell'Università, appena varcata la soglia rimase pietrificata.

Davanti a lei vide una bellissima ragazza bionda, una timidissima brunetta e una scatenata dark. Chi l'avrebbe viste si sarebbe messo a ridere erano completamente diverse tra loro non avevano assolutamente niente in comune tranne un paio di jeans.

Senza pensarci, come se fosse tornata una bambina le corse incontro abbracciandole con tutta l'emozione che aveva.

Lacrime solcarono i visi delle ragazze, lacrime di troppa felicità che doveva sgorgare per on scoppiare dentro di loro.

Quando si staccarono poi si ritrovarono una di fronte a l'altra e la prima cosa che le dissero le sue amiche ad Amita fu semplicemente: "BUON COMPLEANNO"

Probabilmente l'appartamento di Amita era troppo piccolo per tutte e quattro ma questo a loro non importava, anzi le sembrava quando da piccole si riunivano nella cameretta di una di loro e ci stavano ore e ore a parlare e a fantasticare sulla loro vita futura.

"Mi dispiace ragazze se il mio appartamento è piccolo ma …"

"Se è un modo per dirci che ce ne dobbiamo andare scordartelo!"

Disse sarcasticamente Delinda.

"Stai scherzando? Non vi lascerei andare da nessuna parte!"

"E noi non ce ne andremmo da nessuna parte!"

Replicò ridendo Abby.

Appena finirono tutte di sistemarsi si diressero sul terrazzo che l'appartamento possedeva.

"Wow Amita hai un terrazzo più grande dell'appartamento!"

Disse Delinda.

"Lo so ma almeno in estate è piacevole starci fuori!"

Mentre parlavano e sorseggiavamo una fresca limonata per rinfrescarsi dopo le fatiche della sistemazione, sotto il sole di luglio incominciarono a chiacchierare.

"Allora ci vuoi dire chi era quel ragazzo che è uscito da te dall'Università?"

Chiese Delinda maliziosa.

"E' il mio professore"

"Stai scherzando? E' giovanissimo!"

Chiese stupita Allison.

"Forse lo avete sentito nominare Charlie Epps ha vinto un nobel per …"

"Oh mio Dio quel Epps?"

Chiese emozionata Abby.

"Quel Charlie Epps?

"Sì lui!"

"Wow"

"Com'è possibile che qui tutte lo conosciate e io no?"

Disse scocciata Delinda per poi aggiungere …

"Allora ci sei già andata a letto?"

"Delinda smettila!"

"Che ho detto! Sei la solita Ally!"

"Certo che non ci sono andata è il mio professore!"

"E allora? Non è per niente male non mi dire che non ci hai fatto un pensierino?"

"Delinda io … bè sì!"

"Visto!? Ve lo avevo detto!"

Le ragazze passarono tutto il pomeriggio a parlare ed ad aggiornarsi l'uno con l'altra con tutto quello che era successo nelle loro vite fino a quel momento.

**La sera arrivò velocemente e …**

"**Pronta a festeggiare?"**

**Chiese Delinda alla festeggiata mentre le 4 ragazze erano tutte impegnate a prepararsi.**

"**Non faremmo veramente quelle che avevamo detto a 16 anni spero … eravamo solo delle ragazzine … eh …"**

"**Stai scherzando? Faremo esattamente quello che abbiamo detto Allison che tu e che Amita lo vogliate o no! Io e Delinda siamo caparbie e voi dovreste saperlo!"**

**Era ancora il crepuscolo quando uscirono di casa ma quello che dovevano fare richiedeva tempo …**

**I fatidici jeans li aveva indosso Amita ,in quanto era la festeggiata, e sopra ci portava un semplicissimo top legato dietro la schiena ma con una scollatura molto sexy. I capelli ricadevano mossi e il trucco dorato si riprendeva con il sandali di Manolo Blahnik, regalo folle fattogli dalle sue amiche.**

**Abby indossava stranamente una gonna, una mini scozzese che si riprendeva con le All Star della stessa fantasia che aveva ai piedi. Le calze erano a rete rigorosamente bucate e la t-shirt assolutamente Emily The Strange I capelli erano raccolti nelle sue solite codine e il trucco extra-dark.**

**Allison era molto semplice aveva indosso una pantalone gessato con una camicia bianca e un gilet che si riprendeva ai pantaloni creando un effetto "uomo" ma che rimaneva molto sexy grazie ai sandali argentati che portava ai piedi. I capelli erano raccolti con piccolo boccoli che cadevano e il trucco era molto naturale.**

**Delinda era super chic come al suo solito. Aveva un vestito nero semplice aderente che si legava dietro la schiena con una bella scollatura sul davanti e sul dietro ma sopra aveva optato per una maglia fatta ai ferri di cotone che ricadeva in modo particolare dando un effetto "piratesca" accentuato dalla bandana che aveva in testa rimanendo comunque estremamente sexy.**

**C'era una cosa che le ragazze avevano sempre sognato: sparire! Non per un tempo lunghissimo ma abbastanza per credere di essere fuori dal mondo. Lasciare qualsiasi cosa, non avvisare nessuno e sparire, ovviamente quando le 4 amiche fecero questa promessa erano giovani e non pensavano al loro futuro lavoro e alle conseguenze che un'azione del genere avrebbe comportato e quindi proprio per questo Ally e Amita non ci potevano credere quando le loro 2 altre amiche le avevano confermato che lo avrebbero fatto comunque.**

"**Voi siete completamente pazze! Non possiamo!"**

"**Allison lo stai ripetendo da quando siamo salite in macchina!"**

**La pizzicò Delinda.**

"**Visto che ci avete praticamente rapite, dove andiamo?"**

**Chiese Amita.**

"**Non lo so!"**

"**Come non lo sai Abby! Avrai un'idea no?"**

"**Lascia perdere non le rispondere a nessuna delle due, continua a guidare! E voi due smettetela di fare domande vedrete ci divertiremo!"**

**Allison e Amita scocciarono le loro amiche per gran parte del viaggio ma quando la notte si inoltrò sempre di più le loro forze per controbattere svanirono e si lasciarono cullare da quella sensazione di libertà.**

**La mattina arrivò velocemente e alla guida ci fu Delinda, in quanto tutte si davano il cambio alla guida.**

**Si fermarono a fare colazione e poi ripresero a guidare per miglia e miglia e già il secondo giorno era arrivato e tutto ciò che avevano con loro erano solo i splendidi vestiti che si erano messe per uscire.**

**Arrivò presto nuovamente la sera quando improvvisamente sostarono davanti a un aeroporto.**

"**Che ci facciamo qui?"**

"**Io e Abby non potevamo dirvi niente siete così lamentose quando volete e così abbiamo dovuto fare tutto di nascosto! Comunque ora prenderemo un jet privato del Montecito il casinò dove lavoro ma mio padre ha accordato a darmelo solo se venivamo qui a Las Vegas!"**

"**E dove ci porterà? Non abbiamo niente con noi neanche un cambio neanche un …"**

"**Shhh! Ally … Ami … non dite più nulla e fidatevi della vostra amica Abby e di Delinda!"**

**Le 4 ragazze presero il jet sembrava di essere in un sogno tutto quello che stava accadendo era praticamente surreale. Viaggiarono tutta notte ed essendosi stancate di indagare si lasciarono cullare tra le braccia di Morfeo come già avevano fatto le loro due amiche più "libertine".**

**Quando la mattina arrivò e atterrarono un buon profumo di mare pervase i polmoni delle ragazze.**

**Subito salirono su una limo bianca che avendo i vetri oscurati non si poteva vedere dove stavano andando.**

"**Tutto questo è surreale!"**

**Disse senza fiato Amita.**

"**I vantaggi di avere un'amica che lavora in un casinò!"**

**Disse divertita Abby.**

**Dopo un tempo abbastanza lungo la limo si fermò e le ragazze scesero trovandosi davanti una bellissima villetta isolata a strapiombo sul mare con accanto niente di meno che un faro.**

**Ma la sorpresa più grande fu quando entrarono.**

**Allison e Amita all'oscuro di tutto rimasero senza fiato ma anche Delinda ed Abby che avevano organizzato tutto erano emozionantissime.**

**L'interno della villetta era completamente arredato come la "casa dei sogni" che le 4 amiche si divertivano a immaginare da piccole e le 4 camere delle ragazze erano arredate esattamente con gli stessi mobili, accessori, poster, pupazzi, bambole, etc… che avevano quando avevano 16 anni periodo in cui trovarono i "miracolosi" jeans.**

"**Oh mio Dio! Come avete fatto?"**

**Disse emozionantissima Allison.**

"**La casa l'ho presa io era la casa del guardiano del faro ed era molto bella me l'hanno venduta a pochissimo e io l'ho rimessa completamente a nuovo ma l'idea per gli interni è stata di Abby è stata unica quando la stava arredando non mi ha permesso di vedere niente e ora sono sorpresa quanto voi!"**

"**Ma come hai fatto a reperire tutte le nostre cose?"**

**Le chiese curiosa Amita.**

"**Andando casa per casa dei vostri genitori è stato difficile fare tutto cercando di tenervi all'oscuro!"**

**Le 4 amiche non si dovettero nemmeno preoccupare dei vestiti perché gli armadi ne erano pieni e lo stesso valeva per le scarpe, la villetta era alle Hawaii e il fatto di possedere un faro era emozionantissimo.**

**Le ragazze lo avevano sempre sognato un faro in cui vivere, simbolo di guida. Perché ognuno di loro era un faro per le altre che le avrebbe guidate con la luce dall'amicizia fuori dall'oscurità dei problemi e dell'avversità.**

**Era già passata una settimana ma questo loro non lo sapevano in quanto il tempo in quel posto aveva perso ogni significato.**

**La villetta aveva un meraviglioso terrazzo addobbato con tutte delle lucine che gli davano un tocco fatato. Il clima hawaiano era caldo ma piacevole e la brezza serale era piacevolmente fresca.**

**Mentre sorseggiavano un piacevole cocktail le 4 amiche parlarono dell'argomento più banale per delle donne ma anche il più apprezzato: l'amore.**

"**E ci sei andata a letto?"**

"**Non sintetizzare così la situazione Delinda!"**

"**Ma lo hai detto tu!"**

"**Sì ok è vero ma mi sono accorta che è stato uno sbaglio!"**

"**Da come parlavi mi sembrava che questo Chase fosse uno strafigo!?"**

"**E' un bel ragazzo ma non quello che amo …"**

**Amita si intromise.**

"**House, il tuo capo. Giusto?"**

"**Sì! Sono sicura che anche lui prova qualcosa per me per come mi guarda o per …"**

"**Ma?"**

**Chiese Abby.**

"**No perché mi sembra una di quelle classiche frasi con il ma!"**

"… **ma è più vecchio di me, è il mio capo, è uno scorbutico, è …"**

"**E allora? Questo cosa significa?"**

"**Lo sappiamo Di tu non ti fermi davanti a nulla!"**

**Disse sarcastica Amita.**

"**Fregatene! Punto e basta! Anze fregatevene! Sì perché tu e Ami siete sempre quelle che vi siete fatte più problemi e per cosa eh? Voi meritate di essere felici e se le persone di cui vi innamorate sono meno accessibili di altre non vuol dire nulla! Anzi vorrà dire che quando conquisterete il loro amore sarà ancora più eccitante!"**

**Amita e Allison si sentirono rincuorate da questo discorso della loro amica anche se sapevano che avrebbero avuto ancora bisogno di loro per affrontare del tutto la loro paura dell'amore.**

"**E tu Abby? Visto che hai fatto questo bel discorso alle nostre due donzelle … tu cosa ci dici come sei messa?"**

"**A dirvi la verità io .."**

"**Io … dai è strano vederti così timida!"**

"**Da 6 mesi sto con un ragazzo!"**

"**6 mesi?' Wow!"**

"**Si lo sappiamo per te è un utopia stare con un ragazzo più di una settimana!"**

**Dissero all'unisono tutte a Delinda visto il suo stupore.**

"**Simpaticone! Ma io voglio sapere di più! Com'è? Come si chiama?"**

"**Sì chiama Charles Gunn e vive a Los Angeles, ha lavorato per un lungo periodo per il prestigioso studio legale Wolfram & Hart ma poi mi ha parlato di un fallimento o qualcosa del genere ora ha fatto domanda per entrare al N.C.I.S. dove lavoro io, anche se a dire la verità glielo suggerito io!"**

"**Ce lo dovrai fare conoscere assolutamente, anzi perché non lo fai venire qui! Oppure ancora meglio perché non fate venire tutte i vostri spasimanti?"**

**Disse Delinda eccitata.**

"**No io non credo che sia …"**

"**Bene è deciso! Non vi preoccupate penserò io a tutto!"**

"**DELINDA!"**

**Esclamarono scuotendo la testa le sue 3 amiche aggiungendo.**

"**Sempre la solita!"**

**La mattina era sorta non da molto e tutte le proteste non avevano fermato la biondina del gruppo che era andata avanti per la sua strada portando in quel angolo di paradiso le persone amate dalle sue amiche.**

"**Vedrete in serata saranno tutti qui!"**

"**E tu?"**

**Chiese improvvisamente Amita.**

"**E io cosa?"**

"**E tu chi hai fatto venire?"**

"**Ah io! No nessuno! Ma … ma … non … non preoccupatevi ok!? Anzi vado in città a fare un giro voglio comprare delle cose e … e voi tanto sistemate la casa ok?"**

**Delinda uscì prima che le sue amiche potessero chiederle altro. Non aveva voglia di parlare di quel aspetto della sua vita.**

**Tutte le sue amiche erano riuscite a trovare bene o male qualcuno d'amare e dalle quale essere amate mentre lei più che amanti non riusciva a trovare. A dire la verità quella non era una cosa che le era mai importata, mai fino a quel momento.**

**Aveva camminato per gran parte della mattinata comprando di tutto un po' per non pensare a ciò che la stava opprimendo.**

**Andò in spiaggia e rimase lì ad osservare il mare agitato come il suo cuore, poi improvvisamente un uomo si scontrò con lei.**

"**Oh scusi io non volevo, ero intento a misurare una cosa e non l'ho notata. Scusi io …"**

"**Sì figuri non c'è alcun problema! E' anche colpa mia mi sono messa in una posizione … Comunque bando alla ciance, io sono Delinda Deline e lei?"**

"**Rodney McKay scienziato dell'aeronautica degli Stati Uniti d'America piacere di conoscerla!"**

**Rimase un po' a parlare con quello strano uomo incontrato, sicuramente aveva un decina di anni più di lei ma non le interessava. Doveva ammettere che i suoi discorsi erano piuttosto noioso in quanto parlava una "lingua specialistica" che non riusciva a capire e quando doveva parlare di cose comuni sembra trovarsi in difficoltà. I classici tipi tutto lavoro e niente vita privata e che a scuola cheerleader come lei avrebbe senza dubbio etichettato come nerd e tenuti a debita distanza.**

"**La imbarazza parlare con me?"**

"**No è che mi chiedo perché ci tiene tanto …"**

"**Forse lei mi piace!"**

**L'uomo sembrò rimanere interdetto per un minuto.**

"**E' così strano?"**

"**No è che non sono fonte di interesse per le donne e io a dirle la verità in questo momento nemmeno mi interessa!"**

"**Lei è un uomo difficile sa? … Ora devo andare! Arrivederci!"**

**Disse Delinda con un tono risoluto prima di andarsene.**

**I 3 uomini erano appena arrivati e quando notarono che tutti si diressero alla stessa villetta ritennero opportuno salutarsi e magari capire perché erano tutti lì quando una seducente biondina gli si avvicinò.**

"**I 3 Principi Azzurri sono arrivati!"**

"**Salve anche a lei! Lei è?"**

**Chiese Gunn interdetto.**

"**Oh scusate è vero! Io sono Delinda Deline e sono una carissima amica delle vostre 3 pulzelle! Venite seguitemi!"**

**E prima che i 3 uomini potessero rispondere qualsiasi cosa la ragazza li fece accomodare.**

"**Ragazze sono tornata con 3 belle sorprese!"**

**Disse maliziosa.**

"**Ciao Di … uhm … ciao Charlie! Oh mio Dio lo hai fatto davvero?"**

"**Qualcuno di voi lo dubitava?"**

"**O per nulla! Charles … ciao!"**

**Disse Abby felicissima saltandogli praticamente addosso e baciandolo.**

**House li osservò sarcastico prima di avvicinarsi ad Allison.**

"**Cameron cosa succede?"**

"**Dovrai stare qui a farti una bella vacanza alle Hawaii sempre che non ti dispiaccia, ma sai ho un'amica da non deludere!"**

"**Vacanza? Hawaii? Fanno un bel binomio credo che mi sacrificherò per la causa!"**

**Intanto Amita e Charlie si andarono incontro abbracciandosi.**

"**Sono felice di vederti! Ero preoccupato non vedendoti a lezione!"**

"**Le mie amiche mi hanno "rapito" altrimenti lo sai che non mi sarei mai persa una tua lezione…"**

"**Lo so!"**

**Gli disse il ragazzo accarezzandole una guancia.**

"**Sei sicuro di poter stare? L'Università e tuo fratello?"**

"**Non ti preoccupare tutto a posto e poi a dirti la verità sono felice di questo invito un po' di tempo qui non mi farà male! Certo sempre che tu mi voglia qui?"**

"**Certo che ti voglio qui! Assolutamente!"**

**Le rispose Amita abbracciandolo romanticamente.**

"**La cena era ottima! Complimenti alle cuoche!"**

**Disse allegramente Delinda che era seduta al tavolo con i ragazzi.**

"**Grazie mille Di lo abbiamo fatto con piacere!"**

**Rispose dolcissima Allison.**

"**Tu non cucini?"**

**Chiese Gunn curioso alla bionda.**

"**Se non volete morire è meglio lasciarlo fare alle mie amiche loro sono bravissime in questo e non solo … anzi credo che loro siano brave in ogni cosa che facciano!"**

"**Che amica speciale che abbiamo!"**

**Disse Abby abbracciandola con le altre.**

"**Siete molte legate vero?"**

**Chiese curioso Charlie.**

"**Ci conosciamo da prima che nascevamo le nostre mamme facevano lo stesso corso pre-parto!"**

**Le rispose Amita sedendosi vicino a lui.**

**Dopo cena con una fatica immensa Delinda riuscì a portare tutti fuori per divertirsi.**

"**Non fate quelle facce! Ma voglio dire voi a casa dopo cena a letto? Per carità!"**

**Appena arrivati in centro trovarono una locale bellissimo sulla spiaggia in classico stile hawaiano con musica e dove si poteva bere.**

"**Vi piace?"**

**Almeno su questo punto tutti sembrarono d'accordo così entrarono, ordinarono da bere e quando tutte le ordinazioni arrivarono sembrava che gli animi poco a poco si lasciavano andare nell'oscurità della notte che andava sempre di più ad inoltrarsi.**

**Le 4 amiche poi si diressero in pista a ballare mentre i 3 ragazzi estasiati le guardavano.**

"**Siamo proprio fortunati eh?"**

**Chiese Gunn sorseggiando il suo Moito.**

"**Loro non sono le nostre …"**

**Dissero Charlie e House in coro quando l'altro loro amico li bloccò.**

"**Dai non ci credo! Potete non stare insieme ma è palese che tra voi c'è qualcosa! C'è io voglio dire ma voi le vedete? Vedere come sono, come vi vogliono? E cosa fate le ignorate? C'è gente che pagherebbe per stare al vostro posto! Come l'uomo che c'è laggiù non ha tolto gli occhi da Delinda da quando siamo entrati!"**

**L'uomo in questione era lo scienziato che la ragazza aveva incontrato/scontrato in spiaggia. Appena la bionda lo notò quest'ultimo si voltò immediatamente dall'altra parte tanto che decise di andargli incontro.**

"**Ciao!"**

"**Ciao!"**

"**Mi stavi guardando?"**

"**Non si può?"**

"**Pensavo che non interessavano le donne! Dicevi che eri troppo occupato con il tuo lavoro!"**

"**Senti mi dispiace per come ti ho risposto l'altra volta!"  
"Per questo sei qui?"**

"**A dirti la verità no! Sono con amici, hanno tanto insistito per uscire e mi hanno trascinato fuori!"**

"**Capisco! Siete in vacanza?"**

"**Diciamo di sì in un certo senso, tu?"**

"**Uguale!"**

"**Sei da sola?"**

"**No, anch'io sono con amici se volete potete unirvi a noi?"**

"**Veramente i miei sono spariti e quindi sono solo!"**

"**Ahhh! Ti va di fare una passeggiata in spiaggia?"**

"**O … o … ok! Andiamo …"**

**Le 3 amiche che avevano ballato fino a quel momento tornarono al tavolo.**

"**Gunn hai visto Di?"**

"**Sì è allontanata con un tipo che la guardava …"**

"**Sempre la solita!"**

"**Perché tesoro?"**

"**Perché lo fa sempre e finisce nei guai! E' nel suo carattere ma …"**

"**Cosa c'è?"**

"**In passato ha avuto un brutto incidente è stata stuprata!"**

**Concluse Allison quel che non riusciva a dire Abby.**

"**Se la saprà cavare non vi preoccupate! Comunque in spiaggia inspiegabilmente anche se è notte fonda c'è parecchia gente quindi …"  
"Grazie Charlie!"**

**Le disse Amita apprezzando il conforto della persona di cui era innamorata.**

**La notte diventata sempre più fonda e le sue amiche e i ragazzi erano dovuti andare a casa ovviamente senza la biondina tutto pepe che nel frattempo aveva deciso di impiegarsi in ciò che faceva meglio.**

**In spiaggia con nessuno al chiaro di luna dopo aver parlato con quel uomo a lungo finirono per fare sesso, ma quando sulla strada di casa sola e nell'oscurità tornava lacrime amare le solcarono il viso.**

**Lei era sempre così una notte e via, ma quello che una volta le bastava ora la faceva sempre sentire malissimo.**

La mattina era appena arrivata e quando la casa si svegliò ritrovò la biondina addormenta sul divano con i vestiti della sera prima segno di una notte passata fuori con chissà chi.

Ma le sue amiche non l'accusavano ma la proteggevano, così dolcemente Amita la svegliò mentre tutti si accomodavano in terrazza dove consumavano i vari pasti della giornata.

Appena Delinda si sedette la domanda sorse lecita ad Allison.

"Chi era questa volta?"

"Uno scienziato! Piuttosto noioso!"

"Mi verrebbe la voglia di farti una bella predica ma evito sapendo che non servirebbe assolutamente a nulla!"

"Infatti quindi per favore "mammina" taci!"

"Delinda sei una ragazza straordinaria, sei una mia cara amica mi dispiace vederti così … sempre una notte e via con chiunque …"

"Smettila ti prego! Ti prego! Sono sempre stata la puttana del gruppo vero? E' questo quello che stavi dicendo?"

"Con quello che fai potresti sembrarlo!"

Delinda ormai era in lacrime.

"E' questo che pensi? Eh? Già tu sei perfetta, non fai mai un errore, non ti butti in nessuna situazione nemmeno ora che hai la persona che dici di amare accanto a te!"

"Delinda … smettila!"

"No smettila tu! Lasciatemi in pace questa è la mia vita e ci faccio quello che mi pare!"

E in lacrime lasciò la tavola.

"Era necessario?"

Chiese Amita.

"Non possiamo far finta di nulla e …"

"Concordo con te ma non era questo il modo! Vado a parlarle!"

Allison stava per alzarsi ma Abby la fermò.

"Non adesso! Peggioreresti solo la situazione! Facciamo colazione ora!"

**Dopo la litigata della mattina Delinda e Allison non si rivolsero la parola per tutto il giorno. A pomeriggio inoltrato Gunn, Abby, Charlie ed Amita avevano deciso di andare in spiaggia.**

**Mentre Di era andata chissà dove Ally era sull'ampia terrazza a leggere un libro o almeno a provarci, perché da più di un'ora era ferma sulla stessa pagina quando ad un tratto House la raggiunse.**

"**Cosa ci fai qui?"**

"**A dire la verità è da più di un'ora che sono qui e come non ti sei accorta che sta leggendo la stessa pagina non ti sei accorta di me!"**

"**Ero soprappensiero!"**

"**Per la scena di stamattina? Sembravate meglio di General Hospital!"**

"**Se l'è cercata e io non potevo più tacere!"**

"**Già hai dovuto fare la maestria come fai sempre anche a lavoro!"**

"**Devo litigare anche con te ora?"**

"**Non sarebbe la prima volta giusto? Cameron devi metterti in mente che non puoi aiutare tutti!"**

"**Ci devo almeno provare … già rispetto a te che non muovi il dito nemmeno per metà situazione figurati per tutte quelle che ti capitano sotto il naso …"**

"**Cameron …"**

"**Non ho voglia di sentirti! Tu non sei nessuno per dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare, nessuno che fa parte della mia vita. Di ti ha fatto venire qui perché sa quanto è profondo quello che provo per te e cosa più triste lo sai anche tu …"**

**Allison fece per andarsene e House come al solito non fece nulla per fermarla quando improvvisamente la sua mano prese il polso della ragazza impedendogli di fare un altro passo. Quest'ultima rimase colpita, fino ad ora lui non aveva mai osato un gesto del genere. Decise di fermarsi e sedersi sulla sdraio dove stava quest'ultimo. **

"**Allison … tu mi chiedi l'impossibile …"**

"**Per quale motivo, per tutti questi stupidi che mi dici ogni volta? Non mi importa!"**

"**Io non sono un uomo perfetto … non so nemmeno cos'è un relazione, tu invece vuoi la romantica storia d'amore … quella da sogno …"**

**La ragazza gli impedì di dire altro posando il suo dito sulla bocca di lui.**

"**Io non immagino niente, desidererei semplicemente provare e basta! Solamente provare …"**

**In serata la casa si ripopolò ma Ally e Di ancora non si rivolgevano la parola ma tutti preferirono lasciare la situazione così e non aggravarla ulteriormente.**

**La bionda dopo cena sparì di nuovo e ovviamente dopo esser stata per locali si diresse da quell'uomo che aveva attenuato le sue ultime serate. Dopo un'altra notte di sesso come sempre si stava preparando per sparire nell'oscurità e tornare come se niente fosse successo.**

"**Scappi?"**

"**Come sempre no?"**

**Rodney era sveglio ed stava sotto le lenzuola mentre guardava Delinda prepararsi.**

"**Per te è stato solo un gioco?"**

"**Ovviamente! Cosa credevi che trovassi interesse per un uomo noioso come te!?"**

"**Allora mi hai solo usato!?"**

"**Ovviamente! Io sono solo una puttana!"**

**La bionda era completamente demoralizzata dopo la litigata la sua amica e l'uomo invece era scandalizzato e profondamente deluso.**

"**Cosa potevo aspettarmi da te! Avevo ragione dovevo lasciarti perdere e invece mi sono …"  
"Mi sono cosa è? Sbaglio o ci sei stato ti è piaciuto no?"**

"**Non capisci che non lo facevo solo per quello? Strano ma vero mi ero innamorato di te ma cosa potevo aspettarmi?"**

**Improvvisamente Rodney si alzò si vestì velocemente prese dei soldi dal portafoglio e li diede alla ragazza.**

"**Tieni! Tieni" Sono i soldi per queste notti! Visto che sei una puttana ti meriti la tua tariffa!"**

**L'uomo aprì la porta e prima di andarsene sbattendola le disse …**

"**Ti devo ringraziare sai? Perché da quando vado in giro porto al collo un cartello al collo con scritto "USAMI E DOPO BUTTAMI" così la gente sa quanto sono stato STUPIDO!"**

**Nel frattempo la stessa notte un'altra coppia consumava il proprio amore ma a differenza di Delinda e Rodney tra loro c'era veramente un grande amore probabilmente soffocato da troppo tempo.**

"**Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a resisterti per così tanto tempo …"**

"**Non lo so, me lo dica lei … In fondo lei è o non è il matematico della coppia!"**

**Rispose ridendo Amita che era accoccolata tra le braccia del suo amato.**

"**Hai ragione. Senza dubbio le mie probabilità erano alte ma non sono riuscite a sfruttarle come un idiota!"**

"**Oppure qualcuno che sappiamo noi ti ha detto che sei nel periodo migliore per un matematico e una ragazza sarebbe stata solo una distrazione?"**

"**Diciamo anche questo! Ma sinceramente non me ne frega nulla è troppo bello ora per tornare indietro!"**

"**Sei caduto nelle mie grinfie!"**

"**Già mi hai proprio ammaliato!"**

**Da quella notte passarono 3 mesi e mezzo tutti erano tornati a casa e Delinda e Allison ancora non si parlavano.**

**Quella vacanza doveva rivelarsi perfetta ma come insegnavano i pantaloni c'erano sfide sempre pronte per le 4 amiche e ostacoli sempre più alti da superare.**

**Tutti si riunirono nuovamente a Los Angeles dopo tutto quel tempo in occasione del matrimonio tra Amita e Charlie. I ragazzi avevano deciso di organizzare una cena in casa di quest'ultimo per rincontrarsi e far conoscere loro il padre e il fratello del futuro sposo.**

**I prima ad arrivare furono l'esplosiva Abby e Gunn.**

"**Ciao come sono felice di vedervi!"**

"**A chi lo dici consorella! Sei bellissima sai? Anzi ancora più del solito!"**

"**Come sei gentile! Entrate pure e accomodatevi in sala da pranzo c'è Charlie con la sua famiglia!"**

**Ma non fece in tempo a chiudere la porta che una grandissima sorpresa la colse.**

**Allison e Delinda erano arrivate insieme a bordo della stessa macchina rilassate e sorridenti.**

"**Come sono felice di vedervi così!"**

**Disse subito Amita correndogli incontro e abbracciandole.**

"**Ciao sono felice di vederti anch'io!"**

**Disse subito sarcastico House.**

"**Oh ciao! Scusa ma …"**

"**Oh sì sì, non devi dirmi nulla. Capito! Questioni di donne!"**

**E felicissime entrarono tutte in casa.**

**La serata passò veloce in quanto era molto piacevole. Dopo cena un po' tutti gli ospiti si dispersero per la casa dove parlottavano tra di loro.**

**Amita era in giardino con un coppa di vino in mano ad osservare le stelle quando ad un tratto Charlie la raggiunse.**

"**La sera è limpida … ci sono molte stelle!"**

"**Già! Speriamo che domani sia una bella giornata!"**

"**Senza dubbio lo sarà, non temere! Sai sono felice per te e Charlie!"**

**Il viso della ragazza subito si incupì quando improvvisamente si girò verso l'uomo accanto a lei.**

"**Non glielo hai mai detto vero?"**

"**Detto cosa?"**

**Disse Charlie che era arrivato in quel momento.**

"**Oh niente!"**

**Cercò di scusarsi la ragazza quando si vedeva che stava mentendo spudoratamente.**

"**Cosa? Domani ci sposiamo e vorrei sapere cosa…"**

"**E' una cosa che risale a prima che noi due stessimo insieme…"**

"**Quindi non sarà per te un problema dirmela!"**

"**Charlie non te la prendere con lei!"**

"**Di cosa si tratta?"**

**Disse incominciandosi a scaldare.**

"**DIMMELO DON!"**

**Ma non servivano parole lo sguardo delle due persone che aveva davanti diceva tutto.**

**Subito si allontanò ed Amita la raggiunse.**

"**Charlie! Charlie! Ti prego fermati! Ti prego!"**

**La promessa sposa era in lacrime e il ragazzo era furibondo.**

"**Come avete potuto eh? COME AVETE POTUTO? Lui è mio fratello e tu …"**

"**E' successo prima di tutto. Prima dell'arrivo delle mie amiche, delle Hawaii … di tutto! E non è contato nulla … nulla!"**

"**Io mi fidavo! Ma vi siete stati a letto insieme e io non so più …"**

"**Abbiamo fatto un errore e lo sappiamo, ma … Mi dispiace veramente! Per me non è valso nulla io amo solamente te e non volevo che lo sapessi perché non volevo sembrati … Ma se tu non vuoi più sposarmi io lo capirò!"**

**Charlie stava dando le spalle alla sua ragazza e quest'ultima posò l'anello sul muretto vicino a lei e fece per allontanarsi quando improvvisamente si sentì afferrare dal polso.**

"**Non posso permetterlo …"**

**E così dicendo le rimesse l'anello al dito.**

"**Non posso permettere che un incidente del passato mi faccia perdere la cosa più bella che mi è stata data!"**

**Il giorno fatidico arrivò e quel giorno i jeans li indossava Delinda e già quello avrebbe dovuto essere un segno.**

**Le 3 amiche si erano messe d'accordo per fare una sorpresa a Delinda.**

"**Allora quando glielo direte?"**

**Chiese House a Allison che erano arrivati nel vasto giardino dove si sarebbe svolto la cerimonia.**

"**Dopo! Spero di non peggiorare le cose, forse hai ragione tu non dovrei tutte le volte …"**

"**Ehi! E' una tua amica e la tua idea è molto altruistica. E il fatto che io sia un vecchio scorbutico egoista non toglie che ti ammiri molto!"**

**Disse gentilmente mentre gli accarezzava gentilmente la guancia.**

"**Ma non osare a pensare che mi piacciano queste cose ipersmielate, intesi?"**

**Ally lo guardò sorridente prima di baciarlo. Già baciarlo, una cosa che aveva sempre voluto e che da più di un mese a questa parte poteva fare. La loro non era una relazione "normale" ma era una relazione e a lei quello già bastava.**

**Tutto era pronto … la musica partì, gli invitati si alzarono e la sposa entrò nel suo abito da principessa regalatogli dalle amiche. Quando arrivò all'altare non poteva crederci era lì e pensando appena la sera prima che avrebbe potuto perdere quel meraviglioso diamante le si raggelò il sangue.**

"**Devo fare una cosa …"**

**Le sussurrò.**

"**Se non è lasciarmi sull'altare … non ti preoccupare …"**

**Amita le sorrise e nello stupore di tutti gli invitati attirò l'attenzione su sé stessa.**

"**Scusatemi un attimo! Il matrimonio ci sarà tra pochi secondi ma prima devo fare una cosa per una mia amica …"**

**Immediatamente si voltò verso Delinda che era dietro di lei in quanto era una damigella insieme alle altre due e prendendola per mano le fece cenno di voltarsi.**

"**Rod … Rodney …"**

"**Anche tu meriti di essere felice e noi lo sappiamo!"**

**Le disse dolcemente Amita.**

**Delinda senza pensare quello che quell'uomo poteva pensare di lei gli corse incontro e lo baciò.**

**Lui si lasciò andare e poi la guardò negli occhi.**

"**La tua amica aveva ragione …"**

**Gli sussurrò solamente senza capire cosa volesse significare quando vide che indicava Allison. Non poteva credere a quello che aveva fatto e chissà a cosa aveva detto.**

"**Ho mentito! Ho sempre mentito! Tu non sei stato un oggetto per me … Ero spaventa perché tu sei l'unico ad essere riuscito a farmi innamorare. Mi piacerebbe ricominciare da capo tutto ma se tu …"**

**Lui le posò delicatamente un dito sulla bocca, gli diede un bacio e poi le disse solamente.**

"**Ora vai la tua amica si deve sposare!"**

**Di gli sorrise e radiosa come non lo era mai stata tornò al suo posto mentre Rodney non se ne andò ma rimase li ad aspettarla. La cerimonia proseguì fino a tarda sera.**

**La luna splendeva radiosa e 4 stelline luminosissime le facevano da cornice e quattro amiche cose se tornate alle loro vecchie estati giovanili ridevano e scherzavano sotto un gazebo con la differenza che ora erano meravigliose donne.**

"**Sarebbe facile a dire che fossero i pantaloni a decidere gli eventi delle loro vite, ma con il senno di poi dico che le nostre vite cambiarono perché dovevano cambiare e che la vera magia dei pantaloni sia stata nell'essere testimoni di tutto questo e in qualche modo nell'averci tenuto insieme quando sembrava che niente sarebbe stato più lo stesso.**

**Alcune cose sarebbero cambiate ma sapevamo che per quanto i nostri percorsi avrebbero potuto portarci lontane in qualche modo quello che ci univa non si sarebbe mai spezzato, permettendoci di superare qualsiasi difficoltà.**

**A noi**

**A chi eravamo e a chi siamo e a chi saremo**

**A i pantaloni e alla sorellanza **

**A questo momento e al resto della nostra vita vicine o lontane"**


End file.
